Watching the sunset together
by MitNite07
Summary: Getting to watch the sunset together with her beloved, Juvia just couldn't get any happier. GrUvia fluff.


Watching the sunset together.

AN: Hi all. This is my very first attempt at writing and I hope it is to your liking.  
Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. Just the story's mine.  
Enjoy! ^_^

* * *

Juvia Lockser closed her eyes as she leaned against the railing of the bridge she was standing on. The sun was just about to disappear below the horizon. The sky which was blue a few hours back was now painted brightly with the colors, amber and crimson. The river which was flowing beneath the bridge made soft sounds as it hit the rocks and pebbles. Juvia liked the sound of it. After all she was a water mage and adored her element. So much so that she often took walks to the nearby lakes and rivers in Magnolia. Being near water always calmed her.

And there she was, looking so peaceful and beautiful as the light breeze drifted her azure hair in waves which added to her vibrant beauty. She could feel the breeze tickling her skin. A contended smile pictured her face.

But then that contended smile changed into a frown as a thought crossed her mind. What could possibly be the reason of this? Of course, it has something related to a certain ice mage that Juvia loves.

If only her beloved was by her side experiencing the same bliss and pleasure along with her, could this moment be more beautiful than it already was. Oh how much she wished Gray , to at least, acknowledge her feelings. She had thought of a couple of reasons as to why he didn't notice her. Maybe he didn't like having her around. Maybe he disliked the way she always stalked him. Maybe he didn't like juvia at all. Juvia sighed sadly. Before her thoughts could go further, they were interrupted by the presence of someone. And not just anyone, Juvia could very well identify his smell, anywhere at anytime in any situation. Her eyes need not to be opened in order to figure out who it was. It was none other than the raven haired ice mage himself.

"Hey," Gray called gently. His voice sounding music to her ears.

"Gray-sama.." She slowly opened her eyes. Her mouth formed a small 'O' and her eyes slightly widened at the sight of gray standing next to her which was actually unexpected. "What is Gray-sama doing here?"

"I saw you as I was passing by and thought of watching the sunset with you. Why? Don't you want to watch it together?"Gray faked a sad face.

"No, no it's not that! Juvia was just wondering why Gray-sama would like to spend time with her. Juvia of all the people.." She said sadly. Her voice faded away and it pained Gray to see Juvia like that.

"Why wouldn't I like to spend time with you? You are the most cheerful and fun to be around person I have ever met. Yes, you sometimes annoy me by clinging on to me and stalking me but I guess it's just you and that's what makes you unique. I even find it adorable sometimes."

"But Gray- sama never ever acknowledges Juvia's feelings and never ever does he respond to Juvia's declaration of love. Juvia always tries hard to get Gray-sama's attention and always tries to win his heart. She would even sacrifice her life for him. But Gray-sama never notices. Does he not like Juvia? Is it because Juvia is ugly or is it because she is-"

She was cut off when she felt something cold yet warm against her lips. It took her a moment to realize what was happening. Even her dreams were nothing in front of this. But then she wondered if this was a dream. Because something like this always happened in Juvia's fantasies, right?

But believe it or not, it was actually happening. The tsundere king was actually kissing her. She closed her eyes to enjoy this wonderful moment. After a while they broke away. He smiled sweetly upon her seeing her flushed face. His own face was slightly blushing. Juvia's sad face was instantly changed into a lively and overjoyed face.

"The reason why I had always avoided you and ignored you was simply because I was not ready to face my own feelings. All those whom I loved and cherished were taken away from me. I was afraid to love again. So I buried those feeling in my ice-cold heart. But then, the same feeling was resurfaced when you came into my life. I guess I can't hold back what I feel about you anymore." Gray looked down with a sad smile.

Juvia took his hand in her own and squeezed them lightly. "Gray- sama..." She called.

"Are you still confused as to what are my feelings towards you are? I hope not." Gray asked, realizing the conversation was getting a little sad.

Juvia shook her head and giggled as she put her arms around him and hugged him tightly enough to squeeze the life out of him.

"Woah, woah.." He chuckled as he hugged her back lovingly. "Easy, Juvia."

"I love you Gray-sama" Juvia said.

"I love you too, Juvia." Gray whispered into her hair while still hugging her

As if hugging and kissing him was not enough. Juvia was desperately longing to hear those three words coming out of the ice mages's mouth. And now when they were actually said for real, Juvia couldn't help but feel dizzy and was nearly about to faint but Gray's strong arms caught hold of her.

"Hey, look the sun is about to set." Juvia pulled away to watch the sunset.

"It's so beautiful, Gray-sama" Her eyes sparkled with admiration.

"Just like you."

Juvia rested her head on Gray's shoulder and smiled like there was no tomorrow. It was the best day of her life. Watching the sunset with her beloved, it was like her dream had finally come true. And indeed, it had.

Juvia welcomed the last few warm rays of the sun with the man who showed her the sun for the first time. It was because of him that she was able to witness the dazzling view in front of her. The man who had taken her sadness away from her. The man named Gray Fullbuster.

Finally, the last ray of sunshine faded away as they watched the sunset together hand in hand with a loving smile on their face.

* * *

AN: So how was it? I thought it was a bit over-dramatic and gray was definitely OOC. This girl is never satisfied with anything.

But I seriously hope and pray that someday Gray would suck up his pride and tell Juvia his feelings. I know they are there. So anyways, I hope you enjoyed my first attempt at writing and lets see if I can continue writing.  
I know it's short but Hey! This is my first Fanfic. It is okay to write a short one, no?

And coming to the grammatical mistakes, I know there are plenty of them. Gomen, gomen.

Tell me your views minna and thanks for reading! *Flashes a big smile*


End file.
